Say it
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Aizen/Gin smut and role-reversal. Set in my Heir of Las Noches story-verse, well before the defection. Gin wants to hear three words from Aizen. But the man is stubborn, so Gin will have to drag the words out of him. Using whatever methods needed. Full notes inside.


_business first – Bleach is Kubo's, Lolita is Vladimir Nabokov's. Not for profit, all for fun._

EDIT Jan 2018: The lovely, lovely cover art for this is done by Kuroswaggy, aka moon - - shield (delete the spaces) on deviant art. She's even on youtube as MoonShield [and I'm totally not stalking her on there too, nope] Go and throw love at the pretty art and the wonderful artist!

 _Author notes - A long oneshot at 5,595 words so please get some nice hot tea or coffee, settle down and get comfy to read._

I had so much fun writing the diluted version in The Heir of Las Noches, but it still would not let me be, so I had to write the whole thing. In full. If you're reading this, I do recommend giving THOLN a read as well. It's long and full of drama, but it's worth a read.

I will admit I drew a lot of fuel to write this from my boys in my original novel Aiden and Daniel. And also from Moonbathing by Marisa Serise. Which is weird, because her work and this are oil and water, and as writers we are very _very_ different. But the mind is a strange thing and works in the oddest ways. Oh god her AiGin is just wow. And the chessboard goodness! Really worth a read. Highly recommended. She inspires me a lot. I'd say I also attempted some chessboard in this story but we all know I do the sappy emotional stuff best. All those sun-moon-stars references in Heir can speak for that.

Some notes on this oneshot – total canon decimation because it's set in my own story universe, very minor but very direct Heir plot references and slight references to Game, slight OOC-ness depending on how you see the characters, role reversing, porn with the tiniest thread of a plot holding it together, submissive-but-still-in-character Aizen (well, I tried to keep him in character. Though Zerolr knows I had to re-write a whole section of paragraphs and why), Gin being _very aggressive_ in bed, a lot of swearing, and copious Lolita references that have made me forever associate that book with Aizen and Gin.

Alrighty. this was a massive challenge. So please be nice. It's been years since I have written smut for these two. Also, writing Aizen surrender the reigns is difficult. But I tried my best to keep Aizen-sama the goading controller he is even when surrendering. So -wiggles fingers- let's see if I still have my mojo.

It's storytime. As always faves and comments are appreciated.

* * *

 **Say it**

 _"And she was mine, she was mine, the key was in my fist, my fist was in my pocket, she was mine."  
_ _\- Vladimir Nabokov (Lolita)_

Gin took a deep breath and sauntered into the fifth division office, where his captain was busy filling out paperwork at his desk. He moved quietly towards the man, careful not to make a sound. But if Aizen knew of Gin's presence he gave no sign of it. So Gin was able to creep quietly over and then deposit himself on Aizen's lap, legs dangling and arms around his neck.

"What do you want, Gin?" Aizen sighed, "I'm trying to work."

Gin grinned, "Tell me you love me." he said sweetly.

His lover sighed. "This again?"

"Yes. This. Again."

Aizen sighed again, but Gin did not relent or move.

"Gin, you already know how I feel."

"Oh?" Gin feigned innocence, "I do? Perhaps ya better clear it up fer me. Cuz I'm not too sure."

Sousuke sighed again, done with this game. "Gin, don't act stupid."

"I aint gonna move til ya tell me."

But Sousuke did not relent either, and kept a stony expression. "Don't you have work to do?"

Gin only chuckled, leaning close to his lover's ear and letting his hand slide downwards to grab his lover's cock.

"I can think of a _much_ better use of my time."

"Gin." Aizen warned him, though Gin wasn't listening. Too busy kissing Aizen's neck.

"Tell me you love me, and you can have me right now."

Aizen took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. It was difficult – _very difficult –_ to resist when Gin was like this. But he restrained himself. They were at work. If they were caught together, people would talk. People were already talking enough as it was, and he did not want to give them a reason to. Who he slept with was nobody's business but his.

So, with one swift motion, he slipped one hand under Gin's legs and the other around his back and stood, lifting Gin up and depositing him in the chair. He then gathered his papers and pen and made for the door. To somewhere where hopefully he'd be able to concentrate and get things done.

"Do your job, Gin." he called out behind him. Leaving Gin to scowl after him, more determined than ever to drag those words out of him. It wasn't an unreasonable request. It was perfectly normal for couples to say they loved each other. Why was the man being so stubborn?

. . .

Gin had waited long enough, he decided. He wasn't going to wait around forever. No. he was going to drag those three words out of his lover, kicking and screaming, using whatever method it took.

"Why won't ya say it?"

Gin was watching his lover drying the last of the dishes while he slouched against the counter, arms folded across his chest. He couldn't miss the frown Sousuke fought to suppress. The creases forming on his forehead while he thought. They'd long ago changed out of their uniforms and into casual yukata for lazing around the house.

"Because you already know." Sousuke explained. "I'd only be parroting it back to you. It would be arbitrary."

"No it wouldn't." Gin argued. Pushing off the counter to stand, "Ya'd only be tellin' me the truth. 'Sides, I'd like ta hear it."

Sousuke smiled. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." Gin smiled. His lover's sigh then was very tired. "I'll wear ya down. I'll just keep on at ya til ya say it. 'Less everythin's jus' been a big fat lie up ta this point and you really don't love me. Which is cruel, but I wouldn't put it past you."

Aizen shot him a threatening look. "Gin, if you ever suggest such a thing again, I'll make sure you pay for it very dearly."

"So say it." Gin pleaded, closing the space between them. His hand finding his lover's face. "It's just three words. It's easy. _I've_ said it. Just say it. Say it and break this spell you've cast on me."

Gin eliminated the space between them and pressed his entire body against his lover's. His arms working their way around Sousuke's neck. Aizen's hands found Gin's hips as Gin pulled him in for a kiss.

"Say you love me." Gin breathed when they parted.

"Gin-"

"Please." Gin begged, fingers burying themselves in his lover's thick, dark hair. "Please."

Aizen's only response was to pull Gin close again and crush their lips together.

"My mind is yours, my body is yours, my heart is yours." he said, "The universe is yours if you ask me for it. Isn't that enough?"

Gin closed his eyes and sighed. _There he goes again. Repeatin' the words he said our first night together. Castin' another spell. Makin' me fall for him all over again._

"I don't want the universe." Gin told him, "I just want ya to be real. What're ya afraid of?"

Sousuke sighed, not answering. Gin sighed softly and quietly disengaged from his arms.

"I'm going ta bed. Ya can join me whenever. Jus' don't stay up all night again."

. . .

Sousuke smiled tiredly. "I won't."

Gin threw himself onto the futon they shared with a huff. Brows knitted together and lips set in a frown. Sighing, he rolled onto his back.

 _Why won't you say it? Why won't you break this spell and say the words I crave off you?_

Gin closed his eyes and sighed again.

 _What can I do ta get ya ta say it?_

He could sense Shinsou materialise beside him, and opened his eyes to find his zanpaktou spirit, a silver fox, lounging on the duvet beside him. "He just likes to keep his cards close to his chest." Shinsou told him.

"But I know he loves me. He knows he loves me. I'd not be surprised if all fuckin' Seireitei knows it. What's so wrong with sayin' it?"

"You'll have to ask him that."

Gin frowned again. "I'll just have ta force him to say it to me then."

"What will you do?" Shinsou asked, lifting his head up at his master, ears pricked and eyes squinting in the dark.

"I'll drag the words out of him." Gin told his sword. "Kickin' and screamin'."

It was then that Gin felt the discomfort of something digging into his back. Frowning, he reached behind him and pulled it out. He held it up and examined it.

"Lolita?" Gin wondered. "Probably one of his."

He flipped open the book and was greeted with a mass of scribbles and notes surrounding the actual printed words of the book.

 _May as well read while I wait for him._

 _. . ._

Aizen sighed as he sat in his chair, lit cigarette in hand.

 _He won't let this drop._

He rubbed his temple with his fingertips, massaging in small, smooth circles to relieve some of the tension built up through the day.

Why wouldn't Gin just let this go? Why did he have to be so demanding, so possessive, so...

 _But, isn't that why you fell for him in the first place, Aizen-sama?_ Kyouka Suigetsu echoed.

He had to smile at his sword's remark. "Yes. I suppose it is."

He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly.

 _You should just say it to him._ Kyouka told him, _Stop torturing him. And yourself._

Sousuke didn't answer. He didn't have to. Kyouka knew full well the reason he refused to say those words to Gin. It would be surrendering all control over the demon inside him, the hollow he'd made a pact with all those years ago. A pact for power in exchange for vengeance against the shinigami. If he said those words to Gin, it would mean giving it the power to hurt them. At least, if he never said the words, never made it real, he could retain some control. That he could pretend Gin meant little to him, which might just keep him safe.

 _Let yourself be happy, Sousuke._ Kyouka told him, her voice gentle and encouraging. _Let Gin be happy. Take off those shackles you've put on your ankles. Fighting for control will do nothing. Just let yourself love._

He sighed again. _Love no-one._ He'd told himself. _Love no-one and no-one gets hurt._

He finished off his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, digesting Kyouka Suigetsu's words. He stood up slowly, pushing his body toitss feet, stretching his back before he made his way to their bedroom. His bare feet padding on the wooden floorboards with every step.

. . .

Aizen found Gin lying on the futon on his back, the book held to his face. An odd sight, as Gin rarely read books.

"What're you reading?"

Gin turned a page, "S'called Lolita. One of yours."

"Ah," Aizen smiled, "I wondered where that went."

 _Liar,_ Kyouka Suigetsu said, _You wanted him to find it._

"It's kinda hard ta read though." Gin frowned, "Ya scribbled all over it. All the words kinda blur together."

"I write in all my books like that, I'm afraid." Aizen admitted. "If you want I can buy you a copy so you can read the work without all my distracting notes."

Gin smiled. "Thanks. But I don't mind yer scribblin's. Though I have to say ya don't usually write so _much."_

Aizen chuckled, "I guess that means this book is one of my favourites, then. I do like Nabokov's works."

"There's an embarrasin' amount a stuff about me in here, too."

Aizen took a few steps towards the futon as Gin rolled over onto his belly, still holding the book.

"Ah, about that..." he began, but Gin only smiled at him.

"Can't believe ya felt like that." Gin grinned. "Don't worry. I won't tell no-one."

Aizen smiled warmly at his lover and lay down beside him. Letting his fingers stroke Gin's silver hair tenderly. "I do still feel that way," he leant over to give Gin a quick kiss on the cheek, finishing the sentence with a breathy whisper, "Especially that first sentence."

A smirk crossed his face as he enjoyed the little excited shiver that ran through Gin as those words reached his ears. That first line of the book read: _Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul._

" _Sousuke."_ Gin whispered, his breath full of anticipation and excitement. And even some arousal.

"And this line here," Aizen turned the pages, pointing to an underlined phrase surrounded by copious amounts of his notes. _"And I looked and looked at her, and I knew as clearly as I know I am to die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth, or hoped for anywhere else."_

Gin could feel the heat flooding to his face at his words. His lover never shared this with him before, and it was both embarrassing and arousing. _Maybe he'll tell me now._ He thought, _that he loves me._

"Our first night together is in here, too." Aizen continued, and Gin could only watch his lover's beautiful fingers take the book from him and turn more pages, trying to breathe through the haze of renewed attraction to the man. _Oh, god, when he says such things, I'm... I get all.._

"Right here," Aizen told him, and Gin had never been more aware of the body beside him in all his days. His body was on fire, burning from the inside breaths grew harsher and faster, and his heart started _thumping_ loud and fast. His lover cleared his throat and began to read.

" _She would try to relieve the pain of love by first rubbing her dry lips against mine,"_ he paused, "Of course, in this case you'll have to replace the female pronouns with male ones, but I'll continue – _and then my darling would draw away... and then again come darkly near and let me feed on her open mouth, with a generosity that was ready to offer her everything. My heart, my throat, my entrails."_

Gin swallowed. His lover's beautiful words and his low, seductive tones only served to add fuel to the fires inside him. To make all his blood rush downwards. He needed Aizen Sousuke _now_ , or else go mad. And all because the man saw him in a book and connected their encounters with the flowery prose.

 _Especially that first sentence._

"And again here," Aizen carried on. Either oblivious to his effect on Gin, or knowing and continuing to push those buttons anyway for amusement. "All at once we were madly, clumsily, shamelessly in love with each other." A pause. A slight smirk. Aizen knew what he was doing and was enjoying every second. He moved to sit up more comfortably, knowing Gin wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Hopelessly, I should add," he continued, "Because that-"

Gin didn't even let him finish the sentence. Gin pounced, pushing him onto his back and holding him there, lips capturing his and tongue playing in his mouth. The book landed somewhere, he didn't know where, and the only thing he could feel was the weight of Gin's body pushing him down and straddling his hips. Somehow Gin's hands had found his wrists and pinned them to the floor. Sousuke could do nothing except moan into the kiss.

He smiled slyly when Gin pulled away. "You didn't even let me finish."

Now it was Gin's turn to grin wickedly. "Oh, trust me. You'll finish. Sayin' those things to me. Ya really shoulda expected this."

"And who says I didn't expect this?" Aizen asked, eyes haughty and demanding, inviting a challenge. Daring Gin to go on by hooking his legs around his lover's hips. "Perhaps I even planned this."

"Perhaps." Gin mused. "But either way, I want you out of those clothes."

Sousuke smiled, enjoying this moment. Perhaps he _should_ let Gin have some fun. After all, it was important to reward one's subordinate now and again. It had been a while since he'd let his lover take the lead. It was time to shake things up a bit.

"Oh. Then perhaps you better divest me of them."

Gin didn't need to be told twice. He crushed their lips together and busied himself with slowly removing his lover's clothes. He pushed the garment off Sousuke's shoulders, grinning down at his exposed body. Gin then undressed, discarding his own yukata, giving Sousuke something to look at. Aizen couldn't help but smile and lick his lips as Gin undressed for him. It was a fantasy from years and years ago, come to life.

"So, what will you do to me?" Sousuke asked, haughtiness and challenge in his gaze. "Exactly."

Gin's smile widened considerably as he crawled over his lover's body.

"I'm gonna fuck ya." Gin hissed. "Hard."

Aizen smiled, amused and aroused. This was such a rare side of his Gin, dominant and possessive. It intrigued him, and he wondered how this little show would play out.

"Really?" he asked, amusement lacing his voice. " _Are_ you, now?"

"Yes." Gin hissed in his ear before capturing his lips again for another kiss. "Really."

Aizen smirked. Very much aroused. Yes. He would see how this played out.

"Go ahead, then." he commanded, " _Fuck me."_

Gin returned his lover's smirk and leant down to engage him into another intense, dominating kiss. His tongue trying to gain control over Aizen's, plundering his mouth for all it was worth. Aizen allowed his hand to move up the base of Gin's neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. But otherwise he lay still, like a doll. Giving as good as he got in their kiss. He wanted to see what Gin would do. He so rarely handed the reigns over, after all.

Gin grinned deviously down at him, running his fingertips up Sousuke'd stomach, navel, chest, and finally, his neck. Like a snake toying with his prey before delivering the killing bite. He then curled his fingers around the back of his lover's neck, moving to grab a fistful of hair. Yanking hard. Pulling Aizen's head back so he could deliver a forceful, passionate kiss that Aizen couldn't help but moan into. When Gin pulled away for air, Sousuke couldn't miss the hungry look in his lover's eyes. He wondered idly how far Gin would actually go.

He smiled devilishly and lay his head back, exposing his neck for Gin's pleasure. "Go on." he challenged. "Taste me. Mark me. Fuck me."

Gin rose to the challenge, clamping his lips down onto Aizen's neck. Kissing, sucking, biting hard. Sousuke lay still, the only outward signs of enjoyment being his quiet hums of appreciation as he let his head loll back, a wide smile on his face. He kept his hand in Gin's hair, with his free arm by his side. Feet planted on the futon and nees pointing skyward. If Gin wanted his approval he'd have to work for it. Earn the appropriate reaction. Simpy put: if Gin wanted control, he'd have to take it from him.

He waited with amusement as Gin's kisses, licks, and bites worked down to his shoulder, and his lips wound their way – agonisingly slowly – down his body. Over his collarbones, chest, navel. It was exciting. The way Gin's hands and fingers followed the trail left by his lips and tongue. Over his waist and hips. All so very slowly. Gin's hands came to rest on his thighs and Sousuke allowed himself one contented sigh as Gin gently pushed his legs apart. Lingering to smoothly caress Aizen's skin. Gently prodding his obedience.

"You sure are taking your time, aren't you?" Aizen asked, though the sensation of Gin's mouth engulfing his manhood caused a sharp intake of breath that made him cut himself short. Lust curled itself around his spine as Gin worked his magic, those lips moving from tip to base and back again. Gin's soft hums sending pleasurable vibrations through his body. A lesser man might be moaning and begging and bucking his hips about now. But Aizen Sousuke was not a lesser man. So he remained perfectly still, and let Gin do as he pleased. Although he did allow himself to give Gin some small praises for his efforts. Knowing Gin would not be satisfied until he begged.

"Mmm. Yes. Just like that, Gin. Just like that."

Gin continued his ministrations a little longer, bringing his lover almost to completion before disengaging. Leaving Aizen still hard, and unsatisfied. And more than a little frustrated.

"Stopping so soon?" he asked, haughtiness back in his voice again. "I thought you wanted to taste me."

Gin smirked again and raised his eyebrows, his gaze holding both curiosity and amusement. "In a moment." he said. "I've got better plans in mind."

"Oh?" Sousuke raised his eyebrows. His curiosity piqued. "And what _are_ those plans, pray tell?"

Gin didn't answer. He only grinned wickedly and inserted his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth and sucked on them. Slow and leisurely.

Sousuke smirked at him. "You are a tease."

"I know." Gin answered, and the next thing Aizen knew, those fingers were inside him, pushing and probing.

"Taking your time with me?" Aizen asked again, though there was less arrogance in his voice this time.

"Course." Gin told him. "I dunno if ya ever been on the receiving end before, so I'mma do this right. 'Sides," Gin smiled, "You were careful with me, the first time. I should return the favour."

"I see." Aizen replied, smiling up at his lover. His words slow and deliberate. "And what makes you think this is my first time?"

Gin's musical laughter bubbled up around his ears. The highly amused laugh Gin only gave when he thought something was _truly_ funny or ridiculous.

"Sousuke. _Please_." Gin chuckled. "We both know you like the view at the top too much to ever be on the bottom." Gin smiled again. "Well, 'part from now of course."

"Of course."

Gin smiled, and those lips engulfed him again, setting straight to sending waves of pleasure through and over him. He wanted Gin to keep going. Keep pleasing him.

Gin moved in slow strokes, fast strokes. Keeping the tempo uneven to keep things exciting. It was an intricate tango they'd danced to many times before. A tango that never failed to make his breathing that little bit laboured, that little bit heavy, his body that little bit shaky.

"Fuck!" he breathed, feeling Gin's fingers push against a spot inside him that sent jolts of electricity through him. The chorus of Gin's mouth and fingers dragging heat and desire through him. Sending shudders of excitement and lust up his spine. Pushing him close to the edge of the world.

His climax was expected, though the fierceness of it wasn't. But Gin wasn't fazed. In fact, he was ready for him, and swallowed every bit of him pumped into his mouth.

"Gin." Sousuke panted, "Fuck."

Gin extracted his fingers with ease and then moved closer, leaning his body into his lover. Crawling over him to caress Aizen's neck where bruises would be by tomorrow before capturing his lips yet again for one of those deep, lingering kisses. Gin's hands found his wrists again and kept the pinned on the futon, at the level of Aizen's shoulders. Excitement coiled itself around Sousuke's body as he let Gin do as he wanted. He had to admit it had been a strange, albeit pleasant experience, lying on his back with a very aggressive and domineering Gin exploring, touching and tasting him. He made a mental note to surrender the reigns more often, if this was what Gin would be like. The man had risen to meet his every challenge, and though he'd never admit it out loud, Sousuke wanted Gin to assume total control. To switch their roles and dominate completely. Just to see what it would be like.

"Did you like that?" Gin asked, breaking their kiss, more than a little pleased with himself.

"When have I not?"

"True." Gin smirked down at him, "But we both know I'm _far_ from done here."

"Perhaps you better stop flapping your gums and get things moving, then." Aizen prompted, arrogance in full swing.

"Oh, someone's impatient." Gin teased. "Can't wait for me?"

"Obviously."

Gin deftly moved to grab the bottle of lube they kept by the bed and flicked the lid open. Quickly squirting a generous amount of the stuff onto his hand and coating himself with it. Regarding his lover for a moment, trying to decide how much of the man's answer was sarcasm and how much was real. The man did know how to push his buttons.

"Oh, well then, I'll just have to fix that." Gin answered, pinning Aizen's wrists down again before he laid seige to his mouth again, all lips and tongue and soft moans as he gently nudged Aizen's legs apart again. He relinquished Aizen's wrists and pulled away from the kiss, pushing Aizen's legs apart further, slowly stroking his inner thigh before pushing himself into his lover with a grunt.

Sousuke groaned through clenched teeth, holding Gin's gaze. Surprised to find those beautiful red eyes open wide for him.

"Shit, Sousuke." Gin swore. "You're fuckin' tight."

"No shit." Aizen answered him, a fistful of duvet in each hand, gripping it for dear life as he adjusted to the presence of his lover inside him. Trying to ignore the pain that accompanied the intrusion. Keeping his shaky arms rigid.

"Fuck." he groaned. Much to Gin's delight.

"Oh, Aizen-sama," Gin cooed, "Am I yer first?"

"What do you think, Gin?"

"I _am_ aren't I?"

Gin caught the pained look on his lover's face and waited for the man to relax.

"Ya okay?" Gin asked.

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Yes. Continue." he said, unable to help the devious smile that crossed his face. "Fuck me like you said you would."

Gin smirked, "Oh, I plan to." he said, pulling out almost to the tip of him and then slamming back in, making his lover grunt. He started slow, building up a pace first before changing angles slightly. It was clear Gin was enjoying his grunts and groans at the intrusion, the sensations of being filled and emptied in rapid succession.

"So, Aizen-sama," Gin teased, "How does it feel to be fucked by me?"

"Not bad." Aizen conceded, "But I can't believe you're taking so long to finish me. I thought you were going to get me off."

"I – am - " Gin answered, agitated by his lover's smug goading, "Just – give me a -" He pulled out again and then pushed in – _hard_ – and hit that glorious spot that sent his lover into a land of ecstasy with a loud moan.

" - minute." Gin finished his sentence, smiling triumphantly down at his lover.

"Ohh, Aizen-sama," Gin cooed teasingly, "Lookie what _I_ found!"

"Gin, oh gods. Give me that again."

Aizen could only moan helplessly while Gin's laughter bubbled up around him, more than a little smug. Sousuke was wild, loose, the self control he'd prided himself on slipping through his fingers like sand.

"Say please." Gin prompted. Aizen groaned at what he'd been reduced to.

" _Please_." He ground out.

"I'll ignore the sass in that answer." Gin said, slamming into that sweet spot again, drawing out another moan while Sousuke mentally cursed his traitorous body.

"Do ya like that?" Gin asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

" _Yes_." Sousuke hissed.

"Ohh, _good_." Gin grinned, "Ya know," he continued, lifting up his lover's legs to get a better angle, so he could go deeper. "Yer very flexible. It's highly arousin'." He moved again, pushing in against that space inside Sousuke that drew out those beautiful sounds from his mouth.

"I didn' know ya could feel like this. So good and tight... ya fit me like a glove." Gin told him, alternating between hard and fast strokes and slow and leisurely ones, designed to torment his lover further. Though the man was fighting him for control at every step.

"Go 'head and let it all out." Gin purred, " _I_ certainly will be. Maybe if yer a good boy, I'll even let ya come."

Aizen fought to suppress a laugh. "And who says you get to decide that?" he asked, every inch the goading controller, despite having surrendered the reigns.

"Me." Gin told him. Pulling out and slamming into him again, picking up a relentless pace now. Turning Sousuke into a sweaty incoherent mess. All his composure and control falling to the wayside as a string of dirty, passionate words fell out of him.

"Gods. Gin – You – you – Fuck. Shit. Oh Fuck."

Gin had to laugh, grinning wildly. How long had he wanted his lover like this? Arching his back under him, panting and moaning, completely undone for his pleasure. At his mercy. Years? Decades? It was a long time, either way.

"I'll ask ya again." Gin said, his words slow and deliberate, "How does it feel," a pause. Another harsh thrust, two slow ones. "To be _fucked_ by me?"

Sousuke couldn't answer. There were no words that could do the feeling justice.

"Because it better be good." Gin continued, "Ya better be fuckin' loving this. Ya know, I can see why ya hate giving up being on top. The view is _exquisite."_

"Gin," Sousuke panted, "Shit. More."

Gin chuckled. "Yer so cute when ya beg me."

Gin lowered Aizen's legs and leant over him, moving close to bring their lips together, the kiss intense and passionate, dominating and possessive, and more than a little controlling. While quietly, carefully, Gin's hands crept up his lover's body and his arms to grasp his wrists again, pinning them down either side of Sousuke's head before he broke away, breathing heavy and hard.

Gin grinned down at him, wild and wicked. "Tell me you love me." he breathed, and somewhere in the back of Sousuke's mind, Kyouka Suigetsu _cackled_ like a witch.

 _Oh, Aizen-sama,_ she teased, _I do believe you've been outplayed!_

" _Shit."_ Aizen groaned. Full of frustration and unfulfilled desire as Gin stopped dead.

"I won't continue til ya say it."

"Bitch." Aizen swore. Cursing himself for _ever_ letting Gin take the lead. He certainly wouldn't be doing _that_ again in a hurry. No, sir.

"Why do those words mean so much to you?" Sousuke asked. "You already know how I feel."

"Doesn't matter." Gin pressed, breath hot on his ear, "I wanna hear it."

Sousuke groaned again. But Gin only pushed the issue by licking, biting and sucking his neck, sending warm excited shudders through his body.

"Just say the words." Gin kissed him again, "Say the words. Say the words I wanna hear."

Sousuke's moan then was strangled. "You're enjoying this." he accused Gin, "Tormenting me. Seeing me suffer."

"Of course I am." Gin smirked, "I can see why ya like it so much. Havin' this kinda power over a person."

Gin thrust into him once more. Just once. Just to make him moan again. "I can see why ya don't like giving that up."

Sousuke would have smirked if he could. Gin had truly played him. Preyed on his lust and arousal and curiosity and taken full advantage of his position. He'd been so thorough, too. Pinning his wrists down so he couldn't even relieve himself. Turning him into a panting, moaning mess so he'd have to beg Gin for release. It was clever. So clever. If he weren't so vexed by it all, he might actually be proud of Gin for playing the game so well.

"There's an easy way out of this." Gin offered sweetly, "Say three words."

"Fuck you, Gin."

Gin smiled, every inch the grinning victor. "Those are the wrong words."

Sousuke sighed. Aggravated. "There is no-one but you. I can love no-one but you. Isn't that enough?"

Gin shook his head slowly. "No."

Sousuke sighed again. Weighing his options. Considering refusing. However, Gin decided this was taking too long and released one of his wrists. Aizen tried to take advantage of this, only to find Gin had bound his wrists down with kidou. _Damn. He's thought of everything._

Gin watched him struggle against his restraints with sheer amusement, and moved his hand down his lover's body to grasp Aizen's hard and aching cock. Stroking it gently. "Say it and I'll relieve you." he offered.

Sousuke groaned again. He didn't really have a lot of choice. Not if he wanted to get off, anyway. Perhaps he should just take off those self-imposed shackles and say it, and let whatever was going to happen just happen. Even if it meant getting hurt.

He took a deep breath and sighed slowly. "Fine." he looked up at Gin, allowing his eyes and face to soften, and for his next words to come from somewhere real and true. "I love you, Gin."

Gin's heart skipped a beat, and he had to use both hands to steady himself. All the air seemed to leave his lungs at once, and his devious smile melted into one of pure joy. How long had he waited? How many years, how many decades, just to hear those words? It took him a moment to catch his breath again, to find his words.

"Sousuke." Gin breathed, capturing his lover's lips again. Claiming, consuming, conquering with his tongue.

"I love you." Gin panted, breaking away to take a gulp of air before diving in for another kiss, one with equal passion and love before slamming into his lover again. Riding sousuke hard and fast, pushing him to completion. Pushing him over the edge of the world with a series of grunts, groans and moans on both sides. Pounding into sousuke with a force he only hoped could convey the emotions within him as he listened to his lover pant and curse with each violent push over the edge.

"Gin. Gin. Shit. Shit. Fuck. You – gods – more – yes, yes, there, Gin!"

Gin's hands held Sousuke's hips so he could pump and press harder, deeper, and eventually the two of them toppled into oblivion together. Sousuke clamping down around him, moaning Gin's name, while fire and electricity shot through Gin's veins as he emptied out into him.

Extracting himself, panting and exhausted, Gin flopped down on their bed beside his lover, happy and sated. Chest heaving up and down with the effort of breathing.

"Well," Gin sighed, "that was..." he laughed softly, "I don't have any words for that experience."

Sousuke smiled. "I don't think there are any words for that experience." he told Gin. "Oh, you can release these kidou bonds now."

Gin's smile then was seductive and devious. "Hm, I dunno. I kinda like havin' ya tied up."

"Gin." Sousuke warned, but his lover just chuckled to himself before releasing him.

"Maybe next time." Gin teased. Sousuke only raised his eyebrows.

"We'll _see_."


End file.
